<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk by Keenler1112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713360">Drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler1112/pseuds/Keenler1112'>Keenler1112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler1112/pseuds/Keenler1112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a big case, Aram offers the team to go for a drink. All agree, after all, what can happen in one evening?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Keen &amp; Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii !<br/>Welcome to my second text !<br/>It takes place somewhere at the end of season 7, maybe after episode 18.<br/>All mistakes are mine, english is not my first language.<br/>Have a good reading !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The idea came from Aram. They had just completed the biggest case they had had in months and Agent Mojtabai wanted to celebrate. He had first asked to Alina, who wasn't really sure it was a good idea. Liz and Don went out of their office, in order to go home. Aram then arrested them by offering to come to a bar to celebrate the end of the investigation. After a short discussion where the four of them finally agreed on a good place, they went to offer Harold to got out with them. The latter accepted and the team then headed for the address chosen beforehand. </p><p>Liz knew that this evening could really get out of hand. This is partly why she was not very sure at the start. The list of reasons why she should go home instead was not that long but very convincing. Already with everything that is happening, the war between Katarina and Reddington, the health of her grandfather, the responsibility of having Agnes constantly now and her work more than taking. But above all, last and not the least, the combination of alcohol and a relaxed Ressler near her could lead to something she both wanted and dreaded. Yet when she saw Ressler agree to come with a smile, she forgot why it could be such a bad idea and found herself following the group into the lobby of the bar.</p><p>They found a table in the corner of the room, the lights were dimmed slightly and the atmosphere was pleasant. The table was round and everyone sat down quietly. Liz unwittingly found herself between Alina and Ressler and if she had to be perfectly honest she was delighted.</p><p>The evening started off without a hitch and after a few rounds of glass everyone felt the pressure of the week come down and was slightly more drunk than they wanted to admit. People came and went in the bar but there was still a woman from a small group who persisted in watching the team table. Aram remarked that the woman in question was visibly staring at Ressler. Liz couldn't suppress a feeling of jealousy at this sentence and gave the woman a threatening look. Ressler replied to Aram by saying that he was not at all interested anyway. Aram seemed to insist but Ressler remained impassive not really seeming to be seduced by the blonde woman who devoured him with her eyes. He whispered that he was more drawn to women who have brown hair anyway. Note that wanted to be discreet but that everyone heard, especially Liz who exchanged a look with him. </p><p>Thereafter she couldn't really concentrate on the conversations at the table, instead dividing her time between giving the woman mean looks and laying a possessive look on Ressler. Liz was able to manage the evening until then. It was without counting the intervention of this blonde woman. She got up from the bar and walked over to the table, obviously having found the courage to come and talk to Ressler. The conversations at the table continued but Liz couldn't help but be more drawn to the conversation between the woman and Ressler than the conversation she was having with Alina. She noticed Ressler seemed stuck and was looking for a way out of this conversation without figuring out how. Pushed by an unknown force and probably a good dose of alcohol, she put her hand on Ressler's thigh:</p><p>"Is everything alright honey?"</p><p>The blonde was suddently uncomfortable as she stared at Don and Liz. Don looked up at Liz, stunned by her approach and delighted that she was saving him by going for this particular solution. He smiled at Liz and then became aware of the warmth of her hand on his thigh and then found that he was enjoying the sensation a lot more than he should have.</p><p>"Can you introduce me to your new friend?"</p><p>Don was impressed of her acting skills and Liz turned to now face the woman and gave her a dueling look that gave Don chills. She kept her left hand on his thigh, and moved her right hand to Don's neck where she traced random patterns. The woman then realized that she had no chance and stammered that she had to find her group of friends before leaving. Don then turned to Liz with infinite gratitude in his eyes and let out a sentence neither of them really understood but that they would have accepted without seeing the slightest inconvenience:</p><p>"Marry me."</p><p>He said these words so naturally and in such a soft voice that Liz almost believed them. Was it the alcohol that made her respond or just her personal cravings?</p><p>"Whenever you want."</p><p>The air between them was gone and if they had been alone in the room they would have already made the distance between and certainly the clothes they wore disappear. Unfortunately, their friends were still next to them and certainly hadn't missed a beat of the scene. </p><p>The evening ended an hour later in a more relaxed atmosphere since Liz no longer had to be wary of the blonde woman and could just enjoy the heat that emanated from Ressler's body. Don had also moved closer to her. Not that she complains, on the contrary. The evening ended and after paying the bill everyone left the bar. After saying goodbye Alina and Aram took a cab together and Cooper, who had remained the most sober, got back into his car leaving only Liz and Don on the front of the bar now almost empty. After a knowing look they called a cab back. They gave the address of Liz's apartment first and the ride started. They were extremely aware of the other's presence and not to lay eyes on the other was quite an achievement. They got to Liz's apartment quite quickly and both got out of the cab. Liz spoke first, not knowing what to do with all the tension between them.</p><p>"When I think you asked me to marry you."</p><p>Liz thought she had success in lowering the pressure but the next sentence Ressler said  and especially his gaze and his voice made Liz's heart skip a beat.</p><p>"When I think you said yes."</p><p>Wanting to get out of this situation Liz tried to relax the atmosphere.</p><p>"It was to save your butt."</p><p>"I didn't have the impression that it bothered you."</p><p>It was now, Liz knew it and she was anticipating the rest. One of the reasons she should have gone home at the begining of the evening was happening and if she thinks about it she wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else in the world. So she threw herself in and if it ever turned out badly she could say that it was the fault of the alcohol:</p><p>"You're right, it didn't bother me."</p><p>With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Ressler felt his heart beat so hard it could have exploded in his chest. He responded to the kiss and grabbed Liz by the waist to get her as close to him as possible. They broke the kiss, out of breath, and Ressler looked at Liz, his eyes showing a slight hint of concern:</p><p>"Did you kissed me because you're drunk?"</p><p>Liz smiled softly and kissed him again.</p><p>"I kissed you because I want you." </p><p>A huge smile appeared on Don's face and grabbing Liz's hand, they both walked up to Liz's apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, i hope you liked it !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>